


A Mother's Opinion

by HUNTER29



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Blake Introduces her boyfriend to her parents. Her father takes to him but Blake's mother wants a more "hands on" impression.





	A Mother's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for a Kali lemon.

It wasn't expected to go so well when Blake decided to introduce you to her parents. 

The two of you had been dating for some time since joining Beacon and you were a really good couple but there came the point where Blake had to introduce you to her parens, and admittedly she was a little nervous to do so.

A Faunus dating a human was a rare kind of relationship, shaky relations between the two groups made it so that friendships were usually the case but rarely more intimate relations. So safe to say Blake was expecting to have to explain to her parents that you was a good boyfriend.

So imagine both of your surprise when Blake's parents happily welcomed you into their home, seeing this as a joyous occasion as it showed that there was indeed comparability between humans and Faunus.

Blake's father, Ghira, took a liking to you immediately as the two of you were easily able to share laughs.

Blake's mother, Kali, though took a different kind of interest in you.

"I like him" she whispered to her daughter as the two Belladonna women watched as the two men laughed about past experiences. Except Kali's interest wasn't so innocent.

The elder Belladonna woman could sense such a vast amount of energy in you that was only available to more younger people, she watched you with a hungry gaze and licked her lips at the thoughts of having a spry and energetic male as yourself plunging balls deep into her pussy.

Kali loved her husband dearly but lately he hasn't been satisfying her as much as she'd like, but then here her daughter brings you along.

Kali decided right there and then that she wanted to get a "better opinion" of yiu and so quickly devised a plan to get the two of you alone.

Kali knew that her husband wished to reconnect with their daughter and so proposed that the two should spend the next day together rebuild the bond that was shaken by Blake's absence.

That left you alone with Kali the next day.

It was the early hours when Blake and Ghira left for their father/daughter bonding day and you was still asleep in the guest bedroom that Kali herself guided you to, saying she hoped that you had an enjoyable stay over the few days you and Glake were visiting.

It was as you slept that Kali put her plan in action.

She snuck into your room as you slept soundly and pulled the blankets from over you, a smile turning on her lips as she saw you slept without pants on. The only thing between her and what she was wanting was a pair of boxers but they wouldn't hinder her too much.

Kali crawled onto the bed and knelt before you, pulling your boxers down enough to free your morning wood and the Belladonna woman licked her lips at the sight of your large, thick cock. 

You was much bigger than her husband, that much she could tell already and it set a flame alight in her loins.

Not wanting to waste much time, Kali wrapped her hand around your cock and ran her tongue up the underside from base to tip and you let out a moan in your sleep which made the older woman smile as she continued to lick your phallus. Gliding her tongue along its length and relishing in the time it took her from getting from bottom to the top.

"Blake" you groaned in your sleep making Kali laugh a little and here she decided to bring down the mirage.

"Not quite, sweetie" she spoke in a soft motherly tone but your eyes shot open wide and you looked to Kali before scrambling to sit up against the headboard and demand what she was doing.

Kali didn't flinch though, she just kept a soft smile as she said calmly how she was "assessing" you to make sure you was good enough for her daughter. You asking if you hadn't proved that already and Kali explained that she could tell you was a good person who could make Blake happy, but the same he leaned to your ear.

"But can you satisfy her?, that's the question" she breathed as she grasped and stroked your cock.

You didn't know what to say and sputtered out the names of Blake and Kali's husband, pointing out how you would both be cheating on them but Kali seemed nonchalant about that. Saying that what her daughter and husband didn't know woudo to hurt them.

Kali then let a lecherous grin fall on her lips as she asked you if you ever been with an older woman before and you spat out that you most certainly have not before watching as Kali leaned down to kiss the tip of your phallus as her eyes stared up at you, peering into your very soul.

"You've yet to be with a woman with experience then" she said in a sultry tone as she licked up your cock again before leaning close to you so you could feel her breath as she whispered for you to just sit back and enjoy it as she conducted her assessment on you.

You didn't do anything as Kali leaned down and wrapped her lips around your cock, lowering down and taking a large portion of your shaft between her lips. More than what Blake has been able to do, but that shouldn't be important. Blake tries to pleasure you as much as you do her, that's what really matters.

You wanted to believe that but your moan from Kali's action were proving that you was more deceitful that what you even realised.

"Mmm, you are so much bigger than Ghira" Kali commented as she kissed and sucked your cock, looking into your eyes to see your reaction.

"I love him, I really do but he just doesn't satisfy me as he used to, so many nights I'm left disappointed" she pouted before kissing the tip of your shaft before you pointed out how she was talking about her husband there. 

Kali knew that and it hurt her to have to be so brutally honest but she just wanted some energetic intimacy, she needed it, she needed someone younger.

Someone like you.

Kali sat up and yiu admittedly felt a little disappointed about her stopping as she was indeed making you feel good but then you didn't mind as much as you watched her she'd her Hakama to show she was nude beneath it.

For a woman of her age she had a marvellous figure. Curvaceous hips and bountiful tits were on display to you and made your mouth water as she pushed them together to emphasise the size before she winked and  
Earned back down to your cock.

You twitched with excitement as Kali pushed her breasts against your cock and started massaging them up and down.

Even with their size, your cock still poked out from the top and it said a shiver uo Kali's spine. She wrapped her lips around the tip of your cock and you moaned form her actions before resigning to just enjoy everything that was to happen, no matter how immoral it was that you was doing such things with your girlfriend's mother.

Kali massaged your cock with her breast and sucked the tip before receiving a welcomed surprise as you reached an orgasm.

Thick, young and potent semen puffed her cheeks out and she gulped down every last drop of the viscous substance before sitting back parting her legs to show you her mature pussy.

Her fingers spread open her folds and she dug a finger inside herself to let out an alluring moan.

Your cock sprang back up again and you couldn't control yourself as you sprang forward to pin Kali down to the bed, cock posited at her entrance as you said that you hope she realises how wrong this was before penetrating her before getting an answer.

Instead of acknowledging the depravity of this situation, Kali let out a moan of delight at her pussy being stuffed with such a thick cock.

Moans flowed from her lips as you grabbed her hips and started thrusting, feeling guilty at the fact you was fucking your girlfriend's mum but the way Kali's pussy gripped down on you washed some of that hour away as you was hammering at her up satisfied cunt.

"How does it feel, being inside a much more experienced woman?" Kali asked as you fucked her, ripples of pleasure running up her body as you grunted from the effort behind your thrusts.

She really was tight for a woman who's probably had sex almost every night for the years of her marriage.

"Can you feel it? Ghira doesn't satisfy me, he hasn't loosened me at all" Kali whined beneath you as you fucked her, wet slapping noises created by the arousal and pleasure of the best fuck she's had in so many years. Kali couldn't help but writhe around beneath you as yiu had your way with her.

She was all the more willing to be used by you if it meant she got to have such a large cock pounding her raw.

"Oh, yes, yes!" The elder Belladonna woman cried out as she had her first real orgasm in so long, her body wracked with pleasure as her bocce filled the room before she laid panting beneath you and staring upwards.

There was a haze of lust in her golden eyes as she opened her legs wider for you as you resumed your thrusting. 

Your hand grabbing and groping at her chest as Kali gasped at your sudden aggressiveness, all semblances of hesitation gone as you was starting to get into fucking the mother of the girl who you say you love.

"Do you want to cum inside me?" Kali asked with a smirk as your face scrunched up, you was close and you did want to empty inside her and so nodded.

A hand pressed to your cheek and Kali leaned upwards, still with her smirk as she whispered to you. "I'll allow it".

She pecked your cheek before gasping as you pinned her against the mattress and pushed until you was balls deep inside her where you let loose, cum pumping into her fucked raw pussy and Kali's eyes rolled upwards into the back of her head at such a thick load.

But then she was taken by surprise as you suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her to be bending over the bed. Her large ass stuck outwards for you and she looked back to smirk and shake her rump.

Your hands clapped down on her buttocks causing it to jiggle as you prodded her anal hole, looking into her eyes as you penetrated her again.

Her pussy was tight from unsatisfying nights with her husband but with how much her second hole gripped around you it was like she's never took it there before.

"How does it feel?" Kali asked and you grunted about her being really tight and she confirmed your suspicions of how Ghira has never taken her like this, a sultry laugh leaving the older woman as she mused at how you have taken her anal virginity.

Then she lurched forward as you gave a rough thrust into her second hole.

Hands clapping down on her ass as you pounded it just like how you did with her cum leaking cunt.

This was the best sex that Kali Belladonna has had in so many years and she was loving each depraved second of having her daughter's boyfriend fucking her raw.

You pushed against Kali so she laid prone on the bed and you fucked her with grunts of effort filling her ears as her moans of pleasure filled yours.

"I can't take it" you groaned as the extra tightness of her second hole drew you to your end much faster than her pussy and again Kali let you cum inside her, relishing in the warmth that was caused by having yet another load of cum dumped into her.

For the first time in years, Kali was satisfied.

But you felt guilty as you pulled out.

You say on the bed and held your head as you asked yourself, "what did I just do?"

Kali sat to your side and kissed your cheek as she said how you satisfied her for the first time in years and passed her test that showed you really are good for her daughter.

Again, Kali kissed your cheek before getting dressed and urged you to do the same as she went to make some food for you. Guilt wracked you though all the way until Blake returned.

It was late when Blake and Ghira arrived back and your surprised your girlfriend by kissing her deeply and leading her to her bedroom where the two of you shared a night of passion, one that was to make up for what Blake didn't know. It was to ease the gullt of fucking her mother.

Ghira and Kali had the same idea as you and Blake. Kali laying on her back and letting husband tire himself out as she listens to the sounds of you fucking her daughter.

Oh how she wished it was her in the place of Blake.

Maybe she'll send Ghira and Blake on another day out so she can conduct more "assessments" to see if you're good enough for her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
